Long-term blood oxygenators (BO) therapy requires non-porous membranes to limit BO wet out. Compact Membrane Systems (CMS) has identified (1) novel materials that can minimize wet out (while simultaneously maintaining needed gas-liquid transport of gases) and (2) a novel fabrication technique to make these materials into BO. In this Phase I program, CMS will combine these novel materials with novel fabrication technique to show the feasibility of an enhanced BO. We will analyze the system compared to existing BO controls for overall oxygen mass transfer and long-term stability. In-vitro testing will provide key performance and biocompatibility data. Parallel in-vivo studies (successfully completed in other programs) will provide key additional information on system capabilities. While CMS is confident that the novel fabrication technique can be applied to the novel materials, we have also identified parallel fabrication routes if the original process does not work.